Box files of the above type are well known and a popular type of open topped box file is made from a semi-rigid plastics material and consists of a base, vertical side walls and end walls which join the side walls to each other. A major difficulty with box files of this type is that when they are fully loaded and a single paper or file is required from the contents of the box the entire contents needs to be removed from the box to enable the papers or files to be leaved through to locate the required document or file. This having been done, the entire pack of files or papers needs to be compressed into a bundle and reinserted into the box. To again replace the document the tedious process of again removing all of the papers, relocating the withdrawn paper and replacing the papers in the box needs to be performed.